A New Life
by SunshineRays06
Summary: What if Lana returned to Briarcliff right away to save Sister Jude? How would Sister Jude perceive the world after she left Briarcliff?


Notes: I don't own American Horror Story.

I wrote this as if Lana returned within days to get Sister Jude and that Monsignor lied about Sister Jude's death after Lana escaped.

* * *

"Detective Myers, Monsignor is lying. I know Jude is in that building. She knows too much, he is keeping her locked away." Lana pacing outside of Briarcliff, quickly puffing her cigarette. She looked the detective in the eye "We will need to get permission to search the hospital. I know she is in there. I don't care if I have to sneak in, I will get her out."

Detective Myers tilted his head, placing his hands in his pocket, "Are you positive Lana?"

Lana threw her cigarette to the ground, "I am positive. He does not want her to spill the secrets of what happened behind those walls." Lana stared at the building hoping that Jude would be safe for a few more days.

A few days later Lana and the detective and a colleague returned to Briarcliff. Lana took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the doors to the building. The smell of the foyer brought back memories she wishes she could forget. She knew that she had one last mission and that was to get Jude out.

Lana and the detective made their way up, ignoring the Monsignor's staff members protests from entering into his office.

"Miss. Winters, you simply cannot enter into someone's office without permission." The Monsignor placed his glasses down on the desk and stared sternly in Lana's direction.

Before Lana could speak Detective Connors walked in front of her pulling out the search warrant. "We have permission to search the premises and I will stay in here with you during Lana and the other detective search the building." He handed the Monsignor the warrant and took a sit in a chair, in front of the desk. "I will also be going through all records so to make it easier give me what I am looking for."

Lana gave the Monsignor a devilish smiled and walked away with Detective Myers. As they walked out they asked the orderlies to tell the workers not to deny them access to any area. Lana quickly walked through the halls of Briarcliff and entered into the common room. Her eyes scanned quickly around the room. "I don't even see Kip…"

"Lana" Detective Myers placed a hand on Lana's back and whispered into her ear, "We need to find Jude. We can worry about Kip later." He pushed her body forward, gesturing for her to keep looking.

Lana walked towards the middle of the room and she noticed that Poppy was sitting with another woman and a cloud of smoke was thick in the air towards the back corner of the room. Lana hurried over and disappointed when Jude was not there. "Poppy, do you know if they are hurting Jude?" Lana's eyes searched Poppy's for an answer.

Poppy shook her head yes.

"Shit! Detective Myers we need to find her room or go to the medic wing. They might be giving her shock therapy." She grabbed his hand and ran towards the living area of the hospital. Jude! Jude! Please answer me!" Lana frantically looked through all the windows of the bedrooms.

"You sir!" Detective Myers was yelling to the orderly in the hallway. "Where is Jude? Formally known as Sister Jude?"

The orderly took his keys off of his key ring and motioned for Lana and Detective Myers to follow him. They walked through the hospital finally reaching the solitary confinement. "She was just placed here." The orderly responded to Lana's worried facial expression. He unlocked the door and took a few steps back.

Jude sat in the corner almost lifeless. She stared blankly at the filthy floor.

Lana ran into the room, grabbing Jude's face, cupping it into the palms of her hands. "Jude…" Lana whispered trying to look into the eyes of the woman she once used to hate. Tears started to roll down her cheeks when she realized that the shock therapy was still being performed on Jude. "I came back as I promise. I came back to save you from this hell hole."

Lana wrapped Jude's arm around her neck and grabbed her waist and Detective Myers ran over to hold the other side of Jude. "Banana…" Jude whispered out, her head hanging.

Lana could not help but to smile she knew that Jude recognized her. "She might under drugs as well Lana." We'll have to have her tested before releasing her into your care until she can function on her own." Detective Myers had explained to Lana what they have to do next.

As they reached the front foyer they sat Jude down and Lana took a seat next to her squeezing her hand. A few moments later both detectives returned with Jude's release papers and her files from the hospital.

Lana smiled brightly at Jude, "You're a free woman. You no longer need live in this hell hole."

Jude just stared blankly, but a small smile left her face.


End file.
